


Just For Two, Not Three

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Possessiveness, mentions of mating, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I caught you with someone else and even though we’re not together I socked the guy and told him to get out prompt Dean x Reader maybe. (with A/B/O if it'll work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Two, Not Three

You hadn’t been out of the house very long, you’d just walked the couple of streets down to the local convenience store to grab some milk and bread. When you come back though, it’s not what you expect. Dean’s in the front garden with a dark haired lady. And they’re laughing.

Your eyes narrow and you stride down the street, feeling the Alpha in you surfacing and a growl in the back of your throat.

Dean’s not noticed you yet but he’s beckoning the lady towards your house. That will _not_ be allowed. Dean is your omega, and no one else’s. It’s not technically true because you’ve yet to mate with each other but you’re still overly possessive of him.

You take bigger strides to get to your house quicker and finally get into the door.

“Dean?” You say. There’s so much meaning behind it, you just hope Dean has got it.

“Oh hey Y/N, this is Lisa. She moved in across the road. I was just going to make coffee, you want some?”

“Coffee? Dean.” You say.

“Yeah… are… are you okay Y/N?” Dean’s brow furrows and you can feel the confusion and a hint of concern rolling off him.

“I’m fine.” You say shortly, keeping your emotions under control and pushing past Dean and into the kitchen where the coffee pot is just starting to fill. Dean ignores you and carries on speaking to _Lisa_. He’s smiling and laughing that full body laugh of his when Lisa said something funny. Anger boils in you, you can feel it at the base of your skull. Maybe it’s not you, it’s just the Alpha within you that’s getting jealous adnd over protective of what’s yours. Except that the rational part of you knows that Dean isn’t _yours_. You’re not mated.

Still, after setting two mugs out, one for you and one for Dean – Lisa won’t be getting one - if your Alpha is anything to go by, she won’t be here long.

You pour the two mugs of coffee and when you turn to hand one to Dean, they’re sat on the sofa, sat way too close and your Alpha snaps and the two mugs are back on the side with a thud and you’re marching into the main living space and pulling the beta up by her collar and shoving her towards the front door. Your already balled fists shaking now you’ve let go of her.

“Hey!” She shouts as she nearly trips over the threshold. “I was just talking to Dean.” And you punch her, square in the jaw, with more force than necessary. The woman stumbles backwards, clutching her face.

“Get out.” You growl, slowly and clearly, so she gets the message.

You step back towards where Dean is, you know where he is without looking.

“Y/N? What the fuck?” He says spinning you round and staring at you, his gaze is nowhere near as intimidating as yours but he’s an omega, there’s no reason for him to be staring anyone down. “She moved in and I offered her a cup of coffee and some information about our neighbourhood and you just chase her out the house and punch her. What’s with you?”

“I... uh…” You stumble over your words, your Alpha residing back to its calm self. “God. I’m sorry Dean.”

“Jesus, Y/N. You… you can’t just Alpha out like that. You’re not my mate, we’ve discussed this.”

“Would you be opposed if I asked you?” You say. You’re thumbing the end of your t-shirt, acting the complete opposite of what you were just minutes ago. Normal Y/N is shy, kind and friendly. But Alpha Y/N is overprotective and confident and somewhat full of bottled anger.

“I… Yeah. I mean, I just want to make you happy Y/N, you know that.” Dean smiles at you. What he’s saying, it’s truthful. You can feel his emotion running off him, happiness and forgiveness, he really wants this. He wants to be your mate.

This is it. What you’ve been waiting for. You step forward into Dean’s space and kiss him and he kisses back gently.


End file.
